The New Flagpole
"The New Flagpole" is the twelfth chapter of More Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School. Synopsis The students in Mrs. Jewls's class try to decide the height of Wayside School's new flagpole. Plot This chapter opens by noting the flagpole outside Wayside School has been struck by lightning, and the students in Mrs. Jewls's class get to decide the height of the new one. Deedee suggests a tall flagpole, saying that the taller, the better. She is backed up by Ron and Mac, but Eric Fry refutes her, saying that if they make it too tall, the kids at the bottom will have trouble seeing it. He's backed by Dana, who has trouble seeing it without her glasses. Sharie suggests a really tall pole and a giant flag so everyone can see it, but Stephen, whose job it is to raise the flag, thinks that would be too difficult. Jason tells him not to be so unpatriotic, so Stephen asks him to raise the flag. Jason notes that he would, but his arm is sore from playing Nintendo. Todd suggests they should get a short flagpole so it isn't struck by lightning again, but Deedee notes lightning never strikes the same place anyway. Todd notes he remembers hearing about a man that was struck by lightning twice in his life, then once again in the grave, but Deedee notes that he was in a different place each time. Dameon, however notes it's also a new flagpole. They try to ask Mrs. Jewls if it matters more what the location of something is or what is being struck by it, but Mrs. Jewls is confused, and just has them write down their ideal flagpole height instead. Upon voting, 25 feet gets the most votes, and Mrs. Jewls suggests that be the new height of the flagpole. However, the students that voted for 100 feet, getting second place, feel they should vote between those two heights. After that vote, the four students that voted for 85 feet wish to have their chance, and Mrs. Jewls complies. Bebe and Calvin suggest 50 would be a good compromise, and they vote on that. Eventually each student suggests their height to be voted on, and after a series of compromises, the final height is chosen. The reader is asked to solve the winner of each question, and also notes that in each vote, one student always picked the winning height. The final two questions detail that student, and also ask for the final height of the flagpole. After this, the chapter ends. Characters *Mrs. Jewls *Deedee *Ron *Mac *Eric Fry *Dana *Sharie *Stephen *Jason *Todd *Allison *Rondi *Myron *Benjamin Nushmutt *Sue *Dameon *Bebe Gunn *Calvin *Joe *John *Kathy *Joy *D.J. *Leslie *Paul *Eric Ovens *Terrence *Eric Bacon *Jenny *Maurecia Trivia *This is currently the only chapter where every student in Mrs. Jewls's class including Sue appears. If excluding Sue, then "Pet Day" also has every student in Mrs. Jewls's class. *Lightning can strike the same place more than once, or else lightning rods would be a really terrible idea. Category:More Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters